


He Isn't Really Lazy

by comic_ztar789



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Backstory, Just read it and you'll know more, Papyrus is just awesome, Papyrus really loves his brother, Sans is still lazy, Undyne is mad, Undyne's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic_ztar789/pseuds/comic_ztar789
Summary: Undyne has been looking for Sans all over the Underground.He's not at any of his posts and at this point Undyne is getting ready to do something drastic...





	He Isn't Really Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot...
> 
> That's all I really need to say...

“UGHHHHH! WHERE THE HELL CAN HIS LAZY BUTT BE?!”

 

If you could describe Undyne in a word; patient would never ever be that word. 

 

A long time ago right after she had been made captain of the guard, Undyne had made the mistake of hiring a certain skeleton brother as not only a sentry for Snowdin Forest, but for Waterfall and Hotland as well. 

 

Of course at the time it couldn’t be helped. No monster young or old really wanted to have the opportunity to potentially be near a human after hearing such terrifying stories about them...so unfortunately the extra posts remained vacant for years.

 

Then  _ he _ came.

 

At the time he seemed qualified enough, albeit having an incredibly infuriating personality. Undyne could barely keep her composure when she had no choice but to hire him. She wanted to punch the guy during the entire interview...if you could call it that. However, beggars couldn’t be choosers. The positions needed to be filled, and unfortunately it seemed this guy was it. 

 

Despite the consequences.

 

So here she was now...absolutely fuming at the fact that she couldn’t find him at ANY of his posts. She has been chasing after this guy all over the Underground and now she has had enough of his shenanigans. 

 

_ “I swear if I find him I’m gonna throw him all the way to the fricking cave ceiling!” _

 

It was 10:30 in the the morning, and Undyne was currently stomping her way through Snowdin Forest in her bulky metal guard armor to see if Sans was at his last station near the entrance to HOME.

 

As she walked, the cold Snowdin wind blew into the exposed spaces in her armor making the walk not only annoying, but uncomfortable as well. Her heavy ragged breaths became visible in the sub zero temperatures. The magic pine trees towered over her while she marched towards her destination in silent attention; almost like sentries themselves. The clanking sounds of her armor were unwelcome disruptions to the silence of the forest. 

 

It would have been peaceful, if not for this annoying situation.

 

She walked faster as she saw Doggo’s station up ahead. 

 

_ “You better be there if you know what’s good for you.” _

 

She was able to make out Doggo’s ears slightly perk up at the sound of her loud stomping. He was casually leaning against the wooden counter; holding something that was reddish and emitting...smoke?

 

Without warning he suddenly threw that something to the other side of the road deep into the snow covered forest. As she neared he seemed to be panicked as he frantically brushed something off of his workstation. She narrowed her eye. 

 

She was in no mood for this.

 

_ “I’ll come for you next…” _

 

As she passed, Doggo suddenly straightened and reported,

 

“Uh, there has been no sign of humans ma’m. The coast remains clear.”

 

She grunted in reply and kept moving forward; mentally reminding herself that she would need to have another talk with him later about the strict rules against smoking in the Royal Guard. After a couple meters she could have sworn she heard a sigh of relief from behind her.

 

She shook her head and sighed in exasperation. 

 

_ “Later, Undyne. Later.” _

 

As she was in the process of figuring how to properly rip Sans limb from limb when she found him; she was suddenly interrupted by a loud and familiar greeting. 

 

“GOOD MORNING UNDYNE!”

 

She skidded to a halt. 

 

She whipped her head around; her scarlet hair smacking her face in the process.

 

Oh right. 

 

In her furious rampage towards Sans’ last station she had forgotten this was also the area where Papyrus was stationed.

 

Right beside her was Papyrus’ poorly crafted sentry post. 

 

When she had eventually decided to recruit Papyrus as a sentry in Snowdin Forest as a way to get him some “experience” before she would ‘officially appoint him into the Royal Guard’ she neglected to remember that there  were no more posts to be filled since his brother, a lazy excuse of a sentry, had taken the last post in Snowdin. However of course, that wouldn’t stop the ‘Great Papyrus’ so he enlisted his brother to help him make a new post. 

 

Of course knowing Sans he probably just lounged around and did nothing.

 

It turned out...a little shabby.

 

The entire thing was made of soaked cardboard from the snow. It would actually fall apart every time a snowstorm hit the forest to the point were Papyrus was rebuilding it every week or so. He couldn’t even comfortably stand inside it, thus forcing him to stand near it when he wasn’t on his rounds. 

 

But, he was the Great Papyrus.

 

Undyne had always respected his determination and dedication to anything set before him.

 

That’s what made them such good friends. 

 

So with those thoughts in mind; her anger faded away like the blizzard at the edge of Snowdin and she grinned brightly at him.

 

“Hey Papyrus! How’s everything going?”

 

Papyrus straightened and saluted her saying,

 

“UNFORTUNATELY I HAVEN’T SEEN ANY HUMANS ALL MORNING! BUT HAVE NO FEAR UNDYNE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT GIVE UP ON HIS WATCH FOR ANY HUMANS! WHEN I FIND THEM I WILL BE SURE TO CAPTURE THEM AND THEN YOU CAN FINALLY APPOINT ME TO THE ROYAL GUARD!”

 

Ouch.

 

Undyne internally winced at his words.

 

If she was honest with herself; she hoped that Papyrus would never have to encounter a human. She didn’t want to see him hurt, but at this point that depended on what kind of pain she was willing to face. Seeing him striked down by a human, or hurt by the fact that she might never appoint him to the guard. 

 

As always though she avoided the decision.

 

Undyne chuckled at Papyrus’ ‘report’ and said,

 

“Good job Papyrus! I knew I could count on you!”

 

Papyrus laughed.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE UNDYNE! AFTER ALL I AM VERY GREAT AND COOL!”

 

She laughed as she went over to him and playfully punched Papyrus on the shoulder. 

 

“Yeah you are!”

 

The pair stayed standing in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. Undyne had almost forgotten why she was there in the first place.

 

“SO UNDYNE, DID YOU NEED ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES MY MORNING REPORT?! OUR TRAINING DOESN’T START FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS AFTER ALL!”

 

Here comes the rage. 

 

_ “Ugh, right. Sans.” _

 

Undyne was instantly reminded of the reason why she rampaged across the freezing forest, and she couldn’t help but growl. Her hands clenched into fists; making her metal gauntlets creak ominously. She gritted her sharp teeth as her angry thoughts strayed to the skeleton brothers.

 

_ “Why can’t Sans be more like Papyrus?! Dedicated! Hardworking! Actually at least caring about his job! Honestly if he wasn’t Papyrus’ brother…!” _

 

“UM, UNDYNE ARE YOU OKAY?! YOUR BENDING YOUR METAL ARMOR!”

 

Indeed she was. 

 

She had to forcibly relax her hands in order to stop her from severely damaging her armor...again. 

 

She shook her head; her red ponytail swinging back and forth with her movements. She was breathing heavily from the freezing temperatures and her barely contained anger. She was about to brush off Papyrus’ question when she froze.

 

An idea came to her head. 

 

She turned to Papyrus. 

 

_ “He  _ _ is _ _ Sans’ brother. If anyone knows where he could be...it would be him.” _

 

She fixed Papyrus with a hard stare.

 

_ “So I can hunt him down and give Sans his just desserts!” _

 

“I have been trying to look for your brother all over the freaking Underground! He isn’t at any of his posts and at this point I think he deserves a little more than just a hard talking to!”

 

Papyrus was shocked. Then he sighed exasperatedly and said, 

 

“THAT LAZYBONES! I TOLD HIM HE NEEDS TO STOP ABANDONING ANY OF HIS POSTS. HONESTLY…!” 

 

He shook his head. 

 

“HE’S PROBABLY AT HIS LAST POST. NAPPING IF I KNOW HIM WELL ENOUGH; WHICH OF COURSE I DO!”

 

He laughed heartily at what he just said, but Undyne suddenly wasn’t in the mood. 

 

There was a line. There was always a line, and this time Sans has finally crossed it. 

 

_ “That’s it. I’m firing him. I’ve had enough of this.” _

 

Undyne frowned at the thought. 

 

“Thanks Papyrus, I’ll go find him right now.”

 

She turned and began marching to what would soon be Sans’ former sentry station. 

 

Just before she could pass through the threshold of Papyrus’ station area, she heard him call out,

 

“DO YOU MIND IF I ACCOMPANY YOU UNDYNE?!”

 

She turned back to the tall skeleton. 

 

He was standing just near the pathway through the forest with an unfamiliar expression on his face. 

 

He seemed...nervous.

 

“I SIMPLY WANT TO MAKE SURE HE’S ALRIGHT!”

 

Undyne didn’t want to agree. She was about to give the small skeleton the boot, and she didn’t really want Papyrus to see that. 

 

But…

 

“Yeah sure. Come on over.”

 

...she could almost never say no to Papyrus.

 

Papyrus bounded on over to her; matching her stride as they now marched towards their destination.

 

It was silent as they walked together; only ever being interrupted with the crunching of snow under their boots. Something was nagging Undyne. A question that she wanted to ask, but it seemed a bit insensitive. 

 

Well there’s no time like the present…

 

“Hey Papyrus…”

 

He turned to her, a bright grin stretching across his face.

 

“YES?”

 

Undyne took a deep breath, before just saying outright. 

 

“How are so...patient with your brother? 

 

He turned his head in confusion. 

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNDYNE?”

 

“I mean just...how can you deal with your brother’s laziness?! He never helps out! He never cares about anything except eating and sleeping...especially sleeping! How can you handle it everyday?!”

 

He frowned.

 

At first Papyrus seemed a little upset; which was understandable. 

 

She was brash.

 

She was impulsive. 

 

She would have deserved a stern conversation about complaining about others behind their backs

However, Papyrus was Papyrus

 

And Papyrus...was Great. 

 

He smiled softly as he turned away from her; looking at nothing in particular.

 

“SANS DOES CARE ABOUT OTHER THINGS BESIDES EATING AND SLEEPING. A LONG TIME AGO, WE COULDN’T QUITE PROVIDE FOR OURSELVES, AND THERE WEREN’T MANY JOBS THAT WOULD HIRE THE YOUNG SKELETON THAT SANS WAS AT THE TIME. UNFORTUNATELY, I WAS TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A JOB DURING THOSE YEARS SO THE RESPONSIBILITY FELL TO HIM. FOR WEEKS HE WOULD SEARCH EVERYWHERE AND TOOK AS MANY JOBS THAT HE COULD HANDLE.”

 

He chuckled to himself. 

 

“WHEN HE FOUND THE SENTRY JOBS; WE WERE BOTH INCREDIBLY RELIEVED. WE COULD FINALLY REST EASY AT THE FACT THAT WE DIDN’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HOW MUCH FOOD WAS IN OUR FRIDGE OR WHETHER WE WOULD BECOME HOMELESS OVER THE NEXT MONTH.”

 

He turned to her.

 

“I AM PATIENT WITH HIM...BECAUSE HE HAS ALREADY DONE SO MUCH FOR ME.”

 

He turned away from her for a second before looking forward again. 

 

“HE TRULY IS A GREAT BROTHER.”

 

For the first time in her life, Undyne was speechless. All she could do was keep walking forward. 

 

Papyrus had never told her any of this. She had no idea. 

 

“...”

 

Finally they had arrived at Sans’ last sentry station. There sat the skeleton himself.

 

Sans was slumped on the counter of his station; indeed sleeping as Papyrus had predicted. He was wearing his ratty old blue hoodie with his head laying on his arms like a pillow. 

 

Undyne didn’t know why, but the bags under his eyesockets look more pronounced this time; his entire demeanor seemed less infuriatingly lazy and more…

 

...tired.

 

Beside her, Papyrus chuckled and shook his head. 

 

“...LAZYBONES.”

 

With that, he give a brief farewell to Undyne and jogged back to his station; reminding her about the training they had at 5:30. 

 

Undyne didn’t move for a while; just watching the slumbering skeleton snore softly in front of her. 

 

While this was bordering on creepy, she couldn’t help but see Sans in a new light. 

 

Maybe she had him pegged wrong this whole time. 

 

Maybe he wasn’t really lazy, but just…

 

She shook her head.

 

_ “It’s not worth it…” _

 

She turned back to the pathway and marched forward back to Waterfall. As she left Sans’ post she mumbled,

 

“...Keep up the good work Sans.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> If you like this check out my other stuff for more Undertale shenanigans


End file.
